Just go away
by lydia1232323
Summary: this is sort of a retelling of the night when sasuke left in my own way. i hope you like it thnx ;p not yaoi


Just go away

I watched as Naruto picked himself off the ground. He brushed the dirt off his pants and smiled.

"What are you laughing at Sasuke? We aren't done yet!" He got back into his fighting position and began to charge at me. I knew we would go on like this forever so I needed to find a way to end it quick. So I turned to Sakura who was standing innocently on the side of us leaning on a tree cheering me on, and threw a kunai at her. I watched as her face contorted from happiness to horror. I didn't know why but it gave me a sense of satisfaction in side. It made me feel truly happy. Naruto reached and grabbed his own kunai and threw it to reflect mine. That was a mistake. He gave me the opportunity to spit my fire balls at him and knock him down again.

"Now we are done dobe. Besides I'm tired of kicking you're butt." I began to walk away but stopped when I heard Sakura whimper. Naruto jumped up and ran to her trying to help her small injury which she refused.

"Man Sasuke why did you have to bring Sakura into this?" Naruto Yelled.

"It's not my fault you can't protect your comrades and fight at the same time. It's your fault that you're so weak! Or maybe its Sakura's fault because she can't protect herself she was fully capable of doing so herself."

Sakura began to cry and muffled out, "S-Sasuke why are y-y-you being like this?"

"I've grown tired of this. I hate listening to Naruto's loud mouth. I hate listening to your annoying voice and crying all the time. And I hate knowing that I'm stuck here doing petty missions and wasting time when I could be out there getting more powerful and killing my brother. But it's fine. Some day I'll be gone from here. I'll just go away."

And with that I walked away.

That night I packed my bag and closed up my house. As I walked towards the gate I thought about how I had lost it earlier today. I regretted saying that to them because that was probably the last thing I was ever going to say to them. The regret was almost enough to make me stay.

Could I honestly leave everything behind this way? Broken, angry, and just plain wrong?

But before I could answer that question I heard Naruto's voice.

"Having second thoughts?"

Hearing that I whipped around and stared into his angry face.

"What are you doing here Naruto? And don't even think about trying to stop me from going either." His face stayed just as hard as he said, "Wasn't going to. But all I want to know is why? Why would you let that dang Orouchimaru get to you? Why would you give in and go to him. And most of all why would you willingly leave me and Sakura here? I know we have our moments and you don't really like her. But me? I thought we were friends. I even went as far as to call us somewhat brothers. But I guess you don't feel the same way."

Hearing his heart felt speech actually got to me. Especially the part about us being brothers. I stared at him trying to find words to say. What could I say? I actually did think of Naruto as a brother. And I could actually say he was a person I had let in but I wouldn't let myself admit that to him. I could barely admit it to myself. It was then that I saw a tear form in his eye and drop down his cheek.

"Is it really that bad Sasuke? Is it really that bad being with us? I know were not the best but we are trying to be a family."

Now, just like earlier, I watched his face contort. His face went from angry cold and hard to hurt, sad, and questioning. Except unlike earlier with Sakura my heart broke. I didn't like the way his hurt face made me feel. The way that face made me want to stay and never leave. The way that face made me want to do some bodily harm to whoever hurt him and made him look like this, find him and make it better.

I looked away.

"Naruto this is something that can't be helped and I assure you. It's not your fault, not even Sakura's fault. I'm glad you guys were there for me but now I need you to trust me and let me go." I turned back towards him and saw the same face. Before I could talk myself out of it I pulled him into a hug.

"I do think of you as a brother and I never want you to forget that. No matter what happens you remember that. But right now I need to do something but I need your support. Tell Sakura I said I'm sorry and I didn't mean any of the things I said to you guys this after noon. If I don't come back know this, you guys will always be my family."

I let him go and saw that his face had changed to a content smile.

"Thank you Naruto."

And before he could say anything I darted off into the woods. And I knew that I had left things how they should be. And I was happy that the last time I saw Naruto his face was a good one.

With that I started my journey to the beginning of the end.


End file.
